The present invention relates to a silicone gel composition and, more specifically, relates to a silicone gel composition that gives a light, dry sensation or feel and that is very stable with respect to time.
Silicone oils are nontoxic, highly spreadable, highly lubricating, and very water repellent, and for these reasons are employed in such products as cosmetics, makeup, skin-care cosmetics, hair-care cosmetics, and pharmaceutical products. Silicone oils have been available in the form of water-based silicone emulsion compositions, silicone oil compositions, and silicone gel compositions. Silicone gel compositions have been used for sunscreen gels, moisturizing creams, antiperspirant creams, liquid foundations, and hair gels. Known silicone gel compositions include silicone gel compositions composed of silicone oil and wax and silicone gel compositions composed of silicone oil and silica or lipophilic silica. However, it is difficult to smoothly spread the wax-containing silicone gel compositions on the skin or hair, and once applied these compositions give a clammy feel. On the other hand, the silica-containing silicone gel compositions have poor keeping qualities because the silica aggregates and the silicone oil separates out. In response to this, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Kokai or Unexamined! Number Sho 61-113646 113,646/1986! has proposed a silicone gel composition that consists of silicone oil, a polyoxyalkylene-containing organopolysiloxane, an organically modified clay mineral such as dioctadecyldimethylammonium salt-modified montmorillonite and water.
Nevertheless, the organically modified clay mineral still aggregates and the silicone oil still separates out with elapsed time in the case of the silicone gel composition proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Number Sho 61-113646. Furthermore, this silicone gel composition still provides a clammy feel when applied to the skin or hair.